


With Additional Vitamin D

by jive



Series: Kinktober 2016 Library [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lactation Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, SEP Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: Let it be said that the Soldier Enhancement Program was one of the best and worst things that ever happened to Jack Morrison. It was expected that all participants would be affected in some way beyond their combat capabilities -- after all, there’s no consequence without cost -- but there was never even an inkling in Jack’s mind that the SEP would affect him like this.

  Kinktober Day 10, 12, 18, and 29:  Edgeplay, Dirty Talk, Daddy, and Lactation





	

**Author's Note:**

> I totally don't know what you're talking about. It's totally not cheating to jam four kinks into one fill. Nope. Totally fair game. Word count for this should be explanation enough as to why this fill isn't being thrown into the [Smut/Kinktober 2016 Collection.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558)
> 
> Much love and thanks to [PinkRambo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo)/[0ldsoldiersneverdie](http://0ldsoldiersneverdie.tumblr.com) for help with the Beta of this fic!
> 
> Inspired by [art by Orenjimaru](https://tmblr.co/Z40zIy2DFq42u)!

Let it be said that the Soldier Enhancement Program was one of the best and worst things that ever happened to Jack Morrison. It was expected that all participants would be affected in some way beyond their combat capabilities —  after all, there’s no consequence without cost — but there was never even an inkling in Jack’s mind that the SEP would affect him like this.

 _This_ being the aching in his chest and the damp spots on his shirt growing ever larger by the second. His nipples were leaking. Milk was coming from his chest. He was lactating. He, Jack Morrison, was fucking lactating. _Again_. Groaning, he gingerly pulled his shirt up, wincing as the harsh fabric scraped his sensitive buds. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, but it most certainly wasn’t going to be the last. The doctors who had been administering the injections warned him as much; there was nothing they could do to reverse or stem the side effect.

The white ears atop his head twitched in irritation. This was the last thing he needed today. Tugging his shirt back down, he left the lavatory, praying that no one would spot him on his way back to his room. If anyone saw him in his state, they’d never let him live it down. He hurried, eager to relieve himself in private, empty his chest of the built-up milk sloshing inside, and change his shirt before the call for dinner; just like how he had done in the past. No one would be the wiser.

Jack didn’t count on Gabriel waiting for him in his room, sitting atop his bed, and reading one of the books he had left on the night stand.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when Gabriel greets him, and he hurriedly crosses his arms over his chest, doing his best to hide the wet patches on the front of his shirt. He does his best not to wince when the action causes the sodden fabric to chafe against his tender nipples, swallowing the small exclamation of pain that tries to slip out of his mouth.

“Did you forget we were gonna spar today? I waited for you in the practice room and you never showed up,” Gabriel asks, frowning as he puts the book back on the nightstand. His black ears fold backwards and the tip of his tail twitches against the mattress, both clear signs of agitation.

“Was that today? Sorry,” Jack apologizes, feigning nonchalance, “It must have slipped my mind.” Hastily, he tries to walk past Gabriel as quickly as he can to retrieve a new shirt from his dresser. He nearly whimpers when he’s stopped along the way. Gabriel grabs him by the arm, unfolding it from across his chest, and momentarily pulling him off balance. Jack stumbles as he attempts to right himself, knees knocking into the end of the bed; he takes a step back, hoping the distance would somehow make his current predicament somewhat less noticeable.

It doesn’t work.

“It's not like you to forget, Jack,” Gabriel frowns. “We've been doing this since-” his words cut off when he notices the twin wet patches on Jack's shirt. Dark eyebrows raise and brown eyes remain on the spots, zeroing in on the erect nipples standing beneath the soaked fabric. “What the-”

“Shit,” Jack hisses, trying to wrench his way out of Gabriel’s grasp and turn away in some effort to preserve some form of modesty. Gabriel’s fingers tighten around his arm, holding him in place as his free hand darts to the hem of his shirt, yanking it upwards not-so-gently — drawing a yelp and a hiss from Jack as the fabric chafes against his sensitive nipples once more. He freezes at the sight of Jack’s chest.

“What the fuck,” he gasps in disbelief, “Is that milk? Are you… Are you _lactating_?”

Heat floods Jack’s face, embarrassment overtaking him at having his secret found out. It’s mortifying — so much so that he can feel the tips of his ears burning. He squirms in Gabriel’s tight grip, trying to pry himself loose. It’s no use, Gabriel’s hand only tightens around his wrist, tugging him close. Jack’s regulation shirt remains bunched up beneath his armpits when Gabriel lets go of the fabric, and his hand wanders down to squeeze at Jack’s chest.

“O-Ow! That hurts!” Jack hisses, slapping at Gabriel’s hand. But Gabriel does not let go. His hand remains right where it is, and Jack feels a burst of heat flare up in his gut at the feeling of those warm, gun-calloused fingers resting on his chest. Dark eyes widen when milk begins to trickle from Jack’s nipple, the cloudy fluid running down Jack’s chest and dripping onto Gabriel’s hand.

Gabriel does little more than stare blankly as his Jack’s milk runs down the back of hand, pupils blown wide in awe. Jack swallows the lump in his throat. The quiet is unsettling, and Gabriel’s lack of any visible reaction is even more so.

“Gabriel?” he asks in concern. Jack ignores another drop of milk that leaks from his nipple, but it’s all Gabriel can pay attention to, watching intently as it rolls down the planes of Jack's stomach before soaking into the waistband of his briefs just barely peeking out from beneath his fatigue pants. “Gabriel!”

Gabriel’s head shakes as he snaps back to attention, the dazed expression on his face quickly returning to one of concern. He lets his hands drop from Jack’s body, resting his elbows onto his thighs. He makes no efforts to wipe the milk from them, which Jack does his best not to notice. “How the hell are you lactating? Are you pregnant?” he asks.

Jack’s ears fold flat on his head. “No!” he snaps, indignant, “I’m not pregnant! What the hell kind of question is that?!”

“I don’t fuckin’ know. The SEP does weird shit, after all,” Gabriel responds defensively.

“I’m not pregnant,” Jack repeats, “I’m just… lactating. Doctors said they don’t know why; they just know it’s because of the injections, but, hell, _I_ could’ve told them that… Been happening for weeks now. Goes away after a few days, but still annoying as fuck. Hurts like hell.”

“I see,” Gabriel swallows, gaze drifting back down to Jack’s swollen chest.

“I never thought I’d ever have to say this, but my eyes are up here, Gabe,” Jack puts a hand on his hip while the other snaps in front of Gabriel’s face. His cheeks begin to burn even hotter with heat at Gabriel’s visible fascination with his chest. He swallows the lump in his throat when he sees Gabriel’s pink tongue dart out to wet dry lips.

“Sorry, I just-” Gabriel cuts himself off, closing his eyes and breathing deep as if to collect himself. Jack pretends he doesn’t see or feel Gabriel’s leg begin to jiggle, a sure sign of Gabriel’s anxiety and his mind running a thousand miles a minute. Gabriel’s nostrils flare when he exhales the breath he was holding, and Jack feels his heart begin to thump in his chest, skipping beats left and right at the dark look in Gabriel’s eyes when his gaze lifts to Jack’s face.

“Gabe?”

Gabriel licks his lips again, sniffing before he cautiously asks, “You said they hurt, right?”

He nods in affirmation, “Y-Yeah, they do.”

Jack’s breath catches in his throat, eyes widening slightly when he catches onto Gabriel’s train of thought.

Gabriel scoots back on the bed until his spine rests against the headboard. Spreading his legs, he pats the space between them. “Come here,” Gabriel says, the commanding tone of his voice sending shivers up Jack’s spine. The fur on his tail and ears bristle, and although he hesitates for a few moments, he can’t find it in himself to do anything but obey.

Nervously, he crawls up the bed, the movement of his arms made slightly awkward by the bunched up fabric of his shirt resting beneath his armpits. He feels his heart racing under Gabriel’s gaze, watching him as he moves across the sheets. Carefully, he sits himself down in front of Gabriel, his back just inches away from Gabriel’s chest. He bites down a whimper bubbling in his chest when large, warm hands take hold of him from behind, tentatively grasping at his swollen pecs. He inhales deeply through his nose, body shivering and breath stuttering when the tips of Gabriel’s fingers brush against his sore nipples. A moan escapes his lips, and he bristles at the extremely intimate contact. Not that Gabriel had never touched him before, but he’d never been so on edge about the other man’s presence in his proximity, never been so alert to his breathing, nor so aware of each and every callous on his hands brushing against his skin.

“You’re so sensitive,” Gabriel breathes in awe as his hands grope at Jack's chest. He watches in fascination as the hairs on the back of Jack’s neck stand on end, and goosebumps form on his arms.  Gently, Gabriel kneads his hands against Jack’s chest, as if to coax more of the milky liquid to come forth from rosy, swollen nipples, and marvels at the thin but steady streams that trickle over his fingertips.

“Th-That feels good,” Jack sighs, eyes drifting closed. His tail flicks rhythmically atop the mattress, curling at the end and tapping against the bed. Gabriel takes the chance to wrap his sleek, black tail around Jack's spotted one, stealthily maneuvering them both to the side and out of the way, allowing him to scoot forward and press against Jack's back directly. He can feel the contented rumble of Jack's purring against his chest as he pulls Jack to lean flush against him. There’s no avoiding the arousal building in his groin at the sound of Jack's contented moans and the sight of his relaxed face: blue eyes closed in contentment, a smile on those rosy lips, and a lovely blush dusting his cheeks.

The groping and massaging of Jack’s chest continues for a while longer, silence settling over both men as they fall into concentration. Before long, the smell of Jack’s sweat, his arousal, and the milk combine into one intoxicating scent that permeates the air in the room. Gabriel can’t help the groan that escapes him when he breathes in the aroma.

“God, Jackie, you smell so damn sweet. So fuckin’ good” Gabriel growls, pressing his nose and mouth into Jack's nape. A wet tongue darts out, licking up the salt of Jack’s sweat, and sharp teeth scrape across the cords of his neck . Another shiver runs through Jack’s body, and he fidgets in Gabriel's arms. The rough hands continue massaging his chest so wonderfully; each careful squeeze eases the aching pressure that had been building up. Relief watches over Jack, so much so that he no longer even cares that milk is running down his chest, dripping nearly everywhere, and making a mess of his bedsheets and his pants.

Relief quickly turns into pleasure, and Gabriel's hands began to close in on Jack's sensitive nipples. They tug at the swollen nubs, rolling them between rough fingertips. Each pinch squeezes forth a spurt of milk, and Jack whimpers, choking out noises when the pads of Gabriel’s fingers flick and rub against his tender flesh. The insistent, suggestive touches sent flares of arousal sparking below his bellybutton, and Jack squirms against Gabriel when his gut begins to burn . His cock begins to harden significantly between his thighs, and he bites his lip, left ear flicking involuntarily.

The bulge forming at the front of Jack’s pants doesn’t escape Gabriel’s notice. A hand lets go of a swollen pec, sliding down wet skin until fingertips graze the very edges of the clothed erection. Jack gasps loudly, back arching at the almost-contact. White teeth take hold of a soft, rosy lower lip, and Gabriel can just feel Jack’s breaths stutter and quicken in his chest. He presses a kiss to Jack’s nape, nibbling at his skin as his hand slowly creeps lower and lower until his palm cradles the hot shaft burning beneath the button-down fly. Gabriel’s own breaths become deeper and more labored, his arousal slowly mirroring Jack’s own with each stroke of his hand against the front of Jack’s fatigues.

“Gabe, please, I can’t-” Jack pants, fingers clawing so tightly at the bedsheets. His hips shift backwards, pressing directly against Gabriel's groin. The grinding against him all but ignites Gabriel’s arousal, and the erection at the front of Gabriel's pants slowly grows as hard as Jack’s own.

Gabriel murmurs quietly against his neck, shushing Jack in attempts to calm him down. The more worked up Jack becomes, the more worked up Gabriel becomes, like one intense feedback loop of sexual energy.

“Gabe, Gabe, please,” Jack pants, calling out for Gabriel like a frantic litany, and all but begging for those rough hands to push him over the edge. His hips continued rocking in place, canting back to press and rub against Gabriel's burgeoning erection, and rolling forwards into Gabriel’s hand.

Jack is so helpless in his arms, so vulnerable, and so pliant. A stray thought flickers in Gabriel’s mind so strongly that he just can’t find it in himself to ignore. He licks his lips, taking a deep breath before he speaks. His hands fall still against pale and sweat-sticky skin, and Jack whimpers at the lack of stimulation.

“You want Daddy to help make you feel better?” Gabriel asks in a low voice, cautious and wary. He waits for Jack’s reaction with bated breath, worried that this might be taking things just a slight bit too far.

Tears prickle in Jack’s eyes. He can feel Gabriel’s gaze fixed on him as he waits for an answer. Humiliation burns from the tips of his ears and down to his chest. He’s red as a beet and he knows it. They’d done dirty talk before, but not like this — never like this.

But surprisingly, the thought of using that word, ‘ _Daddy_ , doesn’t fill him with revulsion as he would’ve expected. If anything, Jack feels himself become even more aroused at the _wrongness_ of using that title in the current context, and his lungs flutter in excitement when he lets out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

Shamefully, he nods and leans back against Gabriel's shoulder. He looks down to the bulge of his erection in his pants, chewing on his lip as he eyes the wet stain of his fatigues where his precum as leaked through his underwear. He answers with a breathy, almost-wanton, “Please, Daddy, make me feel good.”

His cock throbs painfully in his pants. Each pinch of Gabriel's hand at his nipple, each bite of Gabriel’s teeth into his shoulder, each lazy grind of Gabriel’s hips against his own, and each stroke of Gabriel's large, warm hand around his clothed erection all bring him closer and closer to completion. Jack all but sobs, tilting his head back to lay against Gabriel's shoulder, and begging desperately for Gabriel to take him over the edge. His cock continues to twitch painfully in Gabriel's grip. There's no doubt in his mind that his underwear is completely soaked with his leaking precum by now, soon to be completely soiled by his impending release.

“Just relax, babe, Daddy’ll take care of you,” Gabriel kisses his temple, hand speeding up and stroking Jack's cock harder and faster. The hand at Jack’s chest switches to the other side, pinching and tugging on Jack's previously-neglected nipple, letting more of that sweet milk spurt out and drip down Jack's front. With each passing second, Jack feels himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. His breaths quicken. His face burns in both shame and arousal.

So close.

He’s so close.

Just a few more strokes and—

Not but a split second before he teeters over the precipice, Gabriel's hand squeezes tightly at the head of his cock, and the pressure at his clothed dick and his leaking chest suddenly vanishes. A wrecked sob of disappointment bursts from Jack’s lips at the denial of his release.

“No, please! Da-Daddy, please…!” he cries, turning his head to bury his face in Gabriel's neck. “Please! I was almost-! You-You asshole!” he spits angrily, briefly breaking character when he feels Gabriel chuckle behind him. His ears fold flat against his head, and his tail wraps around Gabriel's own, tugging at it in desperate irritation. Well-trimmed claws dig into Gabriel’s arm and thigh as his hips rock forward and backward, seeking the touch of Gabriel’s hand and the hard pressure of Gabriel’s clothed  cock against his ass.

“Patience, cariño,” Gabriel murmurs against his temple. The hand that was fondling Jack’s cock settles at his trim waist, rubbing the warm flesh in an attempt to calm him down. The infuriating smirk Jack feels pressed against his skin almost makes him want to reach up to tweak Gabriel's furry black ears, and dig his claws into Gabriel's leg until he draws blood retaliation for Gabriel’s torment. His cock throbs painfully in his pants, straining against the fly of his fatigues, and his chest aches against Gabriel’s hand. Jack keens from the back of his throat, squirming and rocking his hips back against Gabriel's in a desperate cry for his attention.

“Please, Daddy,” he whines, “It hurts.”

“I know it does,” Gabriel coos, “Lay back and take your pants off so Daddy can make it better.”

Obediently, Jack follows Gabriel's orders, laying down the moment Gabriel rolls out from behind him. The second his head rests on the plush pillows, Jack hastily scrambles to shuck his pants and underwear off. The clothing is unceremoniously tossed somewhere across the room, and Jack drops his hands to his sides, propping his legs up, and clutching tightly at his bedsheets.

He watches as Gabriel shuffles to the nightstand and returns with the half-empty bottle of lube, grinning almost predatorily at him. Gabriel's teeth glint in the light, sharp and deadly, but despite how intimidating he’s supposed to find them, how wary he’s supposed to be of having fangs so close to his sensitive chest, Jack can’t find it in himself to feel afraid. The throbbing ache behind his nipples and the painful arousal trapped in his cock bother him far more than the prospect of being nipped by Gabriel’s predatory teeth, and he whimpers, back arching off the bed in an attempt to get some kind of comfortable and invite Gabriel to continue.

Jack's prick juts out painfully from between his thighs, the ruddy and blood-swollen head absolutely drips with pre-cum, and Gabriel’s mouth literally waters at the sight. He wants so badly to take that hard, throbbing flesh between his lips, peel back the adorable foreskin, and go to town with his tongue and mouth, but now is not the time for that. Gabriel licks his lips, reaching down to relieve himself from the confines of his own pants, and he leans forward to wrap his lips around a leaking nipple. Vaguely, Jack registers the sound of a bottle cap clicking open and shut, but he thinks nothing of it, his awareness fare more focused on Gabriel’s face so close to his leaking chest.

Gabriel suckles at the bud, cooing words of praise at Jack’s obedience and patience, and switches to the other side. His mouth showers it with just as much attention as he paid to its twin, sucking and licking and nibbling with fervor. Carefully, he sinks his teeth around the tender nub, pinching it gently between his incisors. The sting of Gabriel’s teeth is so distracting that Jack barely registers the shock of cold lube being rubbed into the cleft of his ass by an insistent thumb. The pressure quickly eases off his chest, and Gabriel licks and kisses his way down Jack’s body. He cleans off as much of the mess off of Jack’s torso as he can, groaning when he tastes the sweet and salty combination of milk and precum. The flavor is unlike anything else he’s tasted, and before long, there’s more of Gabriel’s saliva on Jack’s stomach than any other bodily fluid.

Gabriel’s nose presses against the thatch of hair below Jack’s belly button, inhaling the musky smell distinct only to Jack — now mixed with the fragrance of Jack’s sweet milk — and taking great care not to touch the leaking erection vying for any sort of attention. Jack whimpers when he feels Gabriel’s hot breath dance past the base of his cock, warm lips and the rough scratch of facial hair pressing against his skin. A rough hand grasps his leg by the back of his knee, pushing upwards until Jack’s nearly folded over on one side. Gabriel continues to pepper his skin with kisses, delighting at how every press of his lips against Jack’s flesh seems to cause goosebumps to appear or send a twitch to his leaking cock.

“Look at how sensitive you are, Jackie, your body is so greedy for me,” Gabriel murmurs against the back of Jack's thigh, thumb rubbing more lube into the furl of Jack's entrance. The now-slightly-slick ring of muscle clenches against the pad of the thick digit, each aborted press of Gabriel’s thumb tip into the twitching hole send another throb of arousal to both of their now-leaking cocks. “Daddy’s gonna make you cum with just your pretty hole.”

Jack's back arches beautifully off of the bed when Gabriel finally penetrates him with a lone index finger. It curls inside his hole, pressing against the sensitive inner walls and rubbing lube into the tight heat. Jack moans when he feels the rim of his ass cling to Gabriel's finger with each pull outward. He nearly jackknifes off the bed when one finger is joined by a second one when it re-enters him, the sudden stretch of his rim taking him by surprise.

“Touch me, Daddy, please,” Jack begs, writhing beneath Gabriel’s mouth and fingers.

“Daddy’s already touching you, cariño,” Gabriel answers him, “Is this not enough for you?” Though his eyes are scrunched closed in a mix of frustration and pleasure, Jack can just hear the smile on Gabriel’s face from the lilt in his voice, can feel it against his the back of his thigh. It’s aggravating. He bucks against the fingers inside of him, doing his best to press those thick fingertips against his prostate and achieve that blessed release his body is so desperately screaming for.

It doesn’t take long for two fingers to become three, and before long, Jack is all but figuratively scrabbling against the walls, one hand gripping against the headboard —  fingers clenching tight enough to make the solid wood creak within his grasp — while the other continues to cling onto the sheets desperately like lifeline. Gabriel’s caresses his inner walls both tenderly and mercilessly, fingers stretching his tight rim until Jack’s hole teeters on the brink of loose and sloppy from the lube being trickled into him when Gabriel spreads his thick digits. He takes great care to make sure the lube warms up in his palm before he tilts his hand and lets the slick fluid run down his fingers and into Jack’s hole.

It’s when it finally hits him that Gabriel’s fingers are purposely avoiding his prostate that Jack shakes his head, biting his hip hard enough to break skin, and wails, “It’s not enough! I-I want to cum!”

At that, Gabriel’s fingers immediately slip out of his hole without ceremony, and leaving him feeling completely empty. Jack nearly tears holes in the sheets in frustration. Hysterical sobs erupt from this throat when he realizes Gabriel has no intention of returning his fingers, let alone bring him to climax as he’d hoped.

“Daddy’s going to make you cum, I promise, but he’s gotta do it the way he said he would,” Gabriel answers him, kissing his way back up Jack’s chest. “Do you remember what Daddy said? Do you remember how Daddy said he was going to make you cum?” There’s no helping the chuckle that erupts from him when Jack whines at the feeling of his warm mouth wrapping around a tender nipple. He sucks gently, lavishing the bud with attention as he awaits Jack’s answer.

“You said… You said you were going to make me cum with-” he cuts off, chewing the broken skin of his lower lip. Though the idea is appealing, to say the very least, repeating Gabriel’s words is just too embarrassing to do out loud, and the blush on his face deepens even more. A whimper escapes him when Gabriel pulls his mouth off of his leaking teat, puffing warm air against the sensitive nub, and sending a shiver of delight up his spine.

“Hmm? What did I say?” Gabriel teases, tail rubbing against Jack’s playfully. “What did Daddy say?” He runs his rough tongue against Jack’s nipple. Though the warm, wet heat coaxes even more milk to leak out, Gabriel makes no effort to chase down the stray drops that trickle away from his mouth. He indulges in the sweet flavor of Jack's milk against his taste buds, delighting in each and every reaction Jack gives him.

“Da-Daddy said he was going to make me cum with just my hole,” Jack answers quietly, raising his arms to cover his face. His cheeks continue to burn with arousal and just a slight bit of shame, unable to bear making eye contact with Gabriel any longer. He tries to curl in on himself, to hide the damning evidence of his arousal at how humiliating it is to be so vulnerable like this, to be so exposed and easily taken apart, but the powerful grip of Gabriel's hands on his legs keep him still, and his leaking prick remains on display for Gabriel's eyes to feast upon.

“That's right; I did say that. So be a good boy now, Jackie, and spread yourself for Daddy,” Gabriel purrs, “Show me that pretty hole of yours one more time.” Lifting Jack’s pale thighs, he pushes them upwards towards Jack’s chest, nearly folding him over as Jack’s weight shifts to the middle of his back. Jack’s hands each grab hold of an asscheek, spreading himself, and exposing his tight entrance. It winks at Gabriel, clenching involuntarily as if inviting his attention.

Carefully taking Jack’s tail in his, Gabriel moves the white appendage out of the way, noting with a slight bit of amusement at the way the Snow Leopard’s fur was matted from lube and no doubt other bodily fluids that it was inadvertently dragged through. Jack hates having his fur in a state anywhere outside of pristine, and Gabriel would no doubt be receiving a stern talking to later. Nevertheless, Gabriel focuses himself on the task at hand, pressing chase kisses onto Jack’s puckered entrance and delighting in the soft gasps and breathy whines he draws from Jack with each brush of his lips against the sensitive flesh.

Lube continues to slick Jack’s rim and insides, but Gabriel pays the flavorless substance no mind. Gradually, his closed-mouth kisses deepen, and Jack nearly jolts out of his skin at the sudden feeling of firm lips parting to make way for a hot-wet tongue. He gasps, moaning at the sensation of what feels like scalding heat prodding and laving against his slick entrance.

Jack tries to fidget, unable to decide between wanting to rock into Gabriel’s face and letting that clever tongue venture deeper inside of him, or turn away from the slightly awkward sensation of Gabriel’s mouth doing something so outright dirty to him. With how firmly Gabriel’s hands are pinning his thighs in place, however, it seems he has no other choice than to submit to the maddening ministrations of Gabriel’s mouth and tongue.

The wet muscle circles his stretched rim, occasionally dipping into penetrate the rosy gape of his entrance, and Jack nearly sobs when Gabriel drops his jaw and pushes as much of his tongue inside of him as possible. The wet muscle laps at his inner walls, far too short to reach his prostate, but effect is nevertheless still the same. His world has more or less reduced down to the feeling of Gabriel taking him apart using only his mouth, and Jack sobs, cock twitching from his continued arousal.

Before long, Gabriel retracts his tongue from Jack’s insides, content to do little more than lap lazily at the quivering hole, and press the flat of his tongue against it.

“Gabe, please!” he sobs, desperate for more penetration, for more of Gabriel’s heat against his skin, for more words of encouragement. He begs for anything. Anything at all to push him over the edge and free him from his torment. His fingers dig into the sheets, clawing at the fabric so hard the threads begin to tear in his grip.

“Who?” Gabriel teases, pulling his mouth away from Jack’s puffy hole with a wet pop. He laves at the sensitive rim, delighting at how the barest amount of wet pressure against that pretty ring of flesh is enough to drive Jack deeper into his lust-driven state. Jack’s toes curl in arousal and frustration. Tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, he’s so close. He’s so close to reaching the end. All he needs is just a little bit more from Gabriel.

“D-Daddy!” Jack cries, “Daddy, please!” His cock twitches angrily against his stomach, the soaked tip leaking out even more pre-cum. It pools on his belly once more, the clear fluid making Jack’s pale skin glisten in the light. His desperation makes Gabriel chuckle, and he presses one last open-mouthed kiss against Jack’s spit-soaked entrance — pressing his tongue all the way inside the partially stretched hole and drawing a strangled moan from Jack — before pulling away.

He crawls up Jack's body, letting go of those pale legs so that they settle and wrap around his waist. Jack squirms beneath him, feeling the wet heat of Gabriel’s cock prodding at his ass but making no efforts to penetrate him. He whimpers, keening when Gabriel wraps his lips around a leaking nipple once more. Plush lips suck at the pert nub, and Gabriel groans quietly when the taste of sweet milk hits his tongue once more. His erection twitches against Jack's flesh, and Jack's own cock throbs between their bellies.

“Daddy, please,” Jack begs, almost sobbing, desperate as if on his last thread of sanity. “Please fuck me, my slutty hole needs Daddy's dick.”

Fuck if Gabriel could say no to that.

Hastily, he reaches for the lube, squirting an ample amount into his palm before taking hold of his throbbing cock. He strokes once, twice, thrice, making sure his cock is thoroughly coated before he positions his fat, wet head against Jack's needy hole. Wasting almost no time, he circles Jack's entrance, smearing lube around to ease his way inside. His hips push forward with a steady pressure, and Jack tosses his head back into the pillows as Gabriel penetrates him completely with one fluid thrust of his hips.

“Fuck,” Gabriel hisses, the word long and drawn out as he sinks his way into Jack’s body. The suffocating heat of Jack's ass is almost more than he can bear. It's hot. It's wet. And it's tighter than he remembers, even after so carefully loosening it up with his fingers and his tongue. He forces himself to stay still to allow Jack to adjust to him. After what feels almost like hours of holding his hips still, lapping and sucking at Jack's nipples in the meantime, Jack finally shifts beneath him. Pale legs tighten around his waist, urging him to move.

And Gabriel is more than happy and willing to oblige. He pulls his mouth off of Jack's leaking tit, cock twitching inside of Jack at the sight Jack’s nipple glistening from of a mixture of his spit and Jack’s milk, and begins to rock his hips. He watches Jack’s expressions carefully as he thrusts in and out of that suffocating heat, delighting when he sees Jack’s pink lips part open, gasping oh so prettily when Gabriel’s cock grazes against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him _just_ right.

“Oh god,” Jack moans. He reaches down to touch his cock, to provide himself with some bit of relief, only to be stopped by Gabriel’s tight grip on his wrist.

“No touching,” he says, “Daddy said ‘with just your ass’ didn’t he? Don’t make Daddy into a liar.” He laces his fingers with Jack's, pinning his hand to the mattress as he continues thrusting.

Gabriel is relentless in his assault, pistoning his hips in a steady rhythm intended to drive Jack absolutely mad. He angles his hips purposely, each thrust inward forcing the head of his cock to purposefully strike directly into Jack's prostate. He grinds his hips against Jack's when fully sheathed inside, letting the ridges of his cock press against the clenching inner walls around him. His cock just _barely_ grazes Jack's sweet spot when he pulls his hips back until only the head remains.

There's power in having patience, and Gabriel savors every bit of his time spent taking Jack apart piece by piece from the inside out. He takes Jack's neglected nipple between his lips, mouthing and sucking at it until Jack's back arches so wonderfully beneath him. Milk dribbles down his ribs, a bit of each mouthful Gabriel drinks from Jack leaking out the side of his mouth.

Jack sobs brokenly, the stimulation at his most sensitive areas — his prostate, his nipples, the sensitive furl of his rim, pretty much everywhere _but_ his cock, thanks to Gabriel, the _bastard_ — quickly becomes too much all at once. It's when Gabriel pulls himself off of Jack's chest, presses his lips against Jack's, and pushes a mouthful of Jack's own sweet, warm milk against his tongue that Jack finally, at long last, topples over the edge.

After being denied for so long, the satisfaction from Jack’s release overwhelms him in a way like nothing he had ever experienced before. Pleasure crashes into him like a tidal wave —  enormous, powerful, and devastating all at once. He sobs against Gabriel’s lips — moans, whimpers, and other noises are either drowned out or swallowed by Gabriel's own mouth — and his body clenches tightly as the suffocatingly pleasant haze of ecstasy overtakes him.

His world is eclipsed in white, and his nerves slowly buzz with a satisfying numbness. His cock gives one final throb, twitching helplessly as ropes of white, cloudy cum splatters onto his stomach, some spurts even reaching so far as his sternum. He entrance all but flutters around that thick, hard length still inside him, clenching and relaxing around the generous girth of Gabriel's prick until finally, finally, finally, Gabriel reaches his own peak. He groans Jack's name like a prayer as he spills himself inside that tight hole, hips thrusting and grinding all the while, as if desperately trying to bury himself and seed as deep into Jack's insides as possible.

Finally sated and worn out by such an intense orgasm, Jack flops bonelessly against the pillows, savoring the feeling of Gabriel's warm comfortable presence on top of him, and the heavy weight of his half-hard dick still inside of him. It plugs up the surprisingly large amount of cum inside of him, so copious it threatens to leak out of his well-used hole out the sides of Gabriel’s cock. He purrs in contentment, spotted tail curling happily around Gabriel’s. Daddy always knows how to take care of him. He runs his hand through the milk leaking from his nipple, brings it to his mouth. A pleased hum escapes him as he licks the sweet fluid, off his own fingers.

Jack hates it when the injections make him lactate, but if Gabriel is so willing to take care of him like this, so willing to help ease the pressure in his chest, and so willing to take the edge off in more ways than one, then it can’t be helped when Jack starts looking forward to the next round of treatments.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated - even if you hated it. :)


End file.
